Mended
by thglife89
Summary: The war never happened, and Tris and Tobias get their happily ever after they always wanted. Tris and Tobias are now trainers for the transfer initiates. In addition to the excitement of being a trainer, what will happen to their relationship? I suck at summaries, please read. I don't own any characters. Fourtris/Crill
1. Mended

**New fanfiction! I saw Divergent yesterday, and I now have an inspiration to write tons of fourtris fanfiction. I brainstormed many ideas, such as modern day, if they were in Abnegation, but I decided, let's do an after story. There was no war, and divergents weren't a threat, and Tris and Tobias continue their relationship. I hope you guys enjoy! I present: Mended. Please review!**

Chapter 1: Mended

Tris POV:

I groggily pull myself out of bed. Tobias was next to me, still sound asleep. It has been a year since my initiation, since I met Tobias. Today was the day to begin training initiates. This is my first year as a trainer, and I'm super excited. When I'm not training, I work in the tattoo parlor with Tori.

"Tobias wake up," I say, shaking him. He rises up, his eyes groggily blinking. He smiles that perfect smile I love.

"Good morning Tris," he says perkily. I smile.

"You have to get dressed and be in the cafeteria for breakfast. It's choosing day, and we get to train the transfers together," I remind him.

"Well, someone is excited," he laughs, taking off his night clothes and going into the shower. I like to shower at nights.

About twenty minutes later, we go down to the cafeteria, and have toast and cinnamon buns for breakfast. We then go to the front of the compound, near the net to get ready for the initiates. Christina and Will are training the Dauntless born.

We hear Max's amplified voice giving the same welcome that I was given when I transferred. Then we here soaring wind, and see a boy in a black and white suit land on the net.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Gavin, " he answers. I announce his name to the crowd, causing wild cheering.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say, and he stands by Tobias.

The other initiates plunge down. There are twelve transfers in total, four Erudite, five Candor, two Amity, and one Abnegation girl, who looked like me when I first came here.

**What do you guys think? Please review, favorite, and follow if you liked this story.**


	2. Planning the Proposal

Planning the Proposal

Tobias POV:

Training the initiates wasn't as hard as last year. There was no annoying Candor smartmouth (Peter), kids getting stabbed in the eye (Edward), girls I fell in love with (Tris), and no one hurling themselves into the chasm (Al). The first days of gun and knife training were fairly easy, all of the initiates were strong, and had some idea of what they were doing. Even the skinny Abnegation girl could shoot very well.

Tris has been in love with the idea of training. Every night we plan the lesson plans together for the next day. She helps me be more kind, and I help her be more dictating.

Ever since Tris completed her initiation, I have wanted to propose to her. Now that she is seventeen, the legal age, I can ask her. Even though we are still quite young, I am not afraid. Ever since I saw Tris plunge onto that net the first day of initiation, I knew I would come to love her.

Today is fear landscape day. Currently, we have only found two divergents, the first-jumper, Gavin, and an Amity boy, Teddy. Luckily, last year lawmakers passed a rule that divergents can't be discriminated, and now I've heard kids want to be divergents.

Each of us, Tris and I, take six initiates to administer the fear landscape to. My first is the Abnegation girl, Eliza. I shoot her in the neck, and she disappears into a whole new dimension.

The day goes by quick. The least amount of fears was ten, which is still impressive. As soon as I get home I run over to Will and Christina's house. Will and Christina were under the covers.

"Sorry if I interrupted you," I say awkwardly.

"Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything," Christina moans. She climbs out of bed, dragging Will with her.

"What is it, Tobias?" Will asks.

"Well you see, I have decided I want to propose to Christina, and I want you guys to help me," I tell them.

"Of course we will help," Christina says.

We then plan the proposal. During lunch tomorrow, Will and I will stay in Tris and mine's room, while Christina keeps Tris sidetracked. I'll say we didn't have an appetite. After lunch, when Tris heads back to her room, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and even more Dauntless will be their to congratulate us. Tris will be so happy!


	3. The Proposal

Chapter 3: Proposal

Tris POV:

Christina and I walk down to the cafeteria for lunch. We have hamburgers with ketchup. For some reason Tobias and Will didn't show up.

"Christina, where are Tobias and Will?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

"They said they had no appetite," she answers. Weird, Tobias always eats like a horse, how could he NOT be hungry?

Lunch was a little mopey without Tobias. I didn't see Uriah or Zeke at lunch too. Something must be up. I can sense it!

Tobias POV:

Will was tying red heart shaped balloons in the corner. Uriah and Zeke were cleaning up the place. Back at the cafeteria, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna were getting some Dauntless cake for the party. Today is the day of the proposal!

"Are you ready?" Will asks. Is he kidding? I was born ready!

"Oh yeah," I say anxiously, getting the ring ready. It was diamond and had our names engraved in it. I was pacing back and forth. Suddenly, the girls came bursting through the door with some cake. I then hear more footsteps, and Tris and Christina enter the room.

Tris POV:

"Let's go back to your room," Christina says. Okay, something must be up. She never goes to our room.

"Why?" I ask.

"To check on Tobias. Maybe he has the stomach fl?" She suggests. I just shrug my shoulders and we walk to his room. I open the door, and bam! Balloons in heart shapes float around our bed. Uriah and Zeke are holding brooms. Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna have a plate of Dauntless cake in their hands.

I am at first confused, but now I know what will happen. But I won't say anything.

Tobias POV:

Tris looks shocked! Great! I pull out the ring, get down on one day, and ask the question the whole party had been waiting for. She stares awestruck, and says yes with tears streaming down her eyes.

Tris POV:

He gets down on one knee, just as I suspected. I start to well up. My love, Tobias, was proposing to me!

"Tris, I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asks. I'm full-blown crying right now. I look over and see Christina smiling at me.

"Yes," I cry, falling into his arms. We lock lips.

"Get a room," Christina yells, and we stop.

The rest of the night was partying. Music blared, and balloons were popped. We had a huge plate of Dauntless cake. By the time the party left, Tobias and I were exhausted.

We both crash into bed, tired as could be. I wrap my arms around him, and he wraps his strong, protective arms around me. "I love you so much," I cry, kissing his arm.

"I love you too," he cried, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. All of Me

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate them! Btw, in this story is the song All of Me by John Legend, a song I'm currently obsessed with, and I do not own this song! This song is not mine! I repeat, I don't own this! Thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: All of Me

Tris POV:

I walk into the room after a hard day at work. I had to give tattoos on the butt, which is never fun. Tobias is sitting on the bed, with a guitar! Since when has he played the guitar?  
"Tobias, why do you have a guitar?" I ask. He strums a cord and I giggle. I really do love him.

"Uriah is teaching me how to play," he tells me. "I'm working on a song just for you." I blush a bright red and sit next to him.

He starts to sing. He is singing the song All of Me.

_All of me, loves all of you_. I smile a goofy grin, and he smiles back. _All your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_. I still don't understand why he loved me, I was small, and I looked like an eleven year old. _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_. I already give my all to him. He is the reason I wake up every morning. _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning_. I love him so much. He's my end and my beginning.

"Tobias, I love you," I cry, kissing him softly. He kisses me back passionately. We fall into bed. I then gasp for air.

"I love you too," he replies. "Are you ready for this Tris?" he asks.

"For what?" I ask back. He takes my hand and smiles. We walk down the hall.

"To get married," he replies. Oh.

"Of course," I say, getting on my tippy toes to kiss him. Some say he is scary, but I love him. If they got to know him, they'd realize he has a soft side. His soft side is my favorite side.

We walk down to the The Pit, and he takes me into a jewelry shop. The shop has antique like jewelry hanging from walls. "Why did you take me here?" I ask, rubbing a leather band through my fingers.

"Just want to get you a gift," he says. "Pick out whatever you would like." I go through boxes of diamonds and gold, but I choose earrings with hearts shaped in platinum. He purchases them and we walk back hand in hand. Mended.

**Yeah, so this chapter was a ton of fluff ! Please review, follow, and favorite. Reminder, I don't own All of Me by John Legend.**


	5. Wedding Plans

**Thank you for great reviews!**

**Pochi99: Thank you! Yes, I will write the wedding.**

**Divergent1315: Thank you!**

**Wingdings: No, it wasn't your imagination! Oops! Thank you, though**

**Guest: Thank you! Yeah, I always try to have good grammar. I'll try to lengthen the chapters.**

Chapter 5: Wedding Plans

Tobias POV:

"Tris, the wedding is in a month, we need to start planning," I say. She takes out her hair tie and lays in bed next to me.

"Okay, we already planned the venue, that chapel in Amity, and the after party in the building next door" she shrugs. All of the chapels are in Amity, though.

"That's a start, but we need to make invitations, hire a baker for the cake, get a DJ for the dance, and pick our bridesmaids and groomsmen," I tell her. I already picked mine out, though. Will will be my best man and Uriah and Zeke will be the groomsmen.

"Okay, get a DJ tonight when we walk down the pit, and I already called a baker in Amity," she tells me. "My bridesmaids, I think I want Christina as my maid of honor, and Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene as my bridesmaids."

"Okay, flower boy and ring bearer," he says. She bites her lip, we don't know many little kids.

"How about my brother, Caleb's, kids, him and his wife just had twins," she suggests.

"How old are they?" I ask. She bites her lip again.

"Two months old. Ugh, why must this be so hard," she groans, banging her head on the coffee table. I kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, how about we have Tori and her boyfriend's kids," I suggest, rubbing her back. She smiles.

"Good idea, honey," she says, kissing me back. We begin to kiss more passionately. She lets go. "Okay, back to wedding, how about the guest list?" she asks.

We decide to invite her parents, Caleb and his family, the Black family (Robert and Susan's), Tori, all of the initiates in the most recent group, her fellow initiates, and some random nieces and nephews and aunts.

"I'm so excited," she cries, hugging me. I wrap my arms around her. She is so beautiful. I am so happy she saved me from becoming factionless.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask her. She nods, smiling her comforting smile. She is like a supportive mother when it comes to these things.

"Anything, Toby," she says. Ugh, I don't like it when she calls me that!

"First, don't call me Toby," I say. She giggles and kisses me some more. "Before I met you, I planned on becoming factionless," I tell her. Her jaw hangs open.

"Why?" she asks.

"I don't like the cruel way they trained you, I don't like how they dangled people over the chasm, or how they had you stand with the knives flying at you. We are brave, not bullies," I confess. She smiles that smile again.

"I agree, Tobias, good thing we are trainers not Eric anymore," she says. I agree. Max fired Eric from his job.

"I know, Tris, you are the best trainer I could imagine," I say. She giggles and she takes my hand, leading me toward the chasm. We stand in the same spot where we kissed.

"This is where you kissed me Tobias," she tells me, sitting next to the roaring water, which splashed into her hair just a little bit. I take a seat next to her.

"That is a great memory," I remark. She smiles, and I bring her in closely. We lock our lips together, and I don't know when we'll let go, but one thing I know for sure is that I don't want this moment to end.


	6. Nightmares

**Pochi99: Thank you, and All of Me is an amazing song,**

**Emma Claire 145: Thank you!**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it or love it! Disclaimer: The song All of Me by John Legend is in this chapter, I don't own it.**

Chapter 6: Nightmares

Tobias POV:

I jerk awake screaming sweat forming a ring around my shirt collar. I just had had one of my frequent nightmares about my father, Marcus Eaton. This time it was like my landscape, thousands of Marcuses come attacking me with a belt, yelling about how this is for my own good. Instead of what happened last time with Tris in my simulation, I was actually beaten bloody.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" Tris asks groggily. Sleep covers her eyes, and her eyes have grayish bags under them.

"A nightmare," I tell her. She looks concerned. She leans over and kisses me.

"I have my nightmares too," she tells me. Until now, I never knew that she had any nightmares. What could she have a nightmare about?

"What are your nightmares about?" I ask her. She sighs.

"Losing you, the fear landscapes, Peter, the night I was kidnapped, Al," she tells me. I remember the night she got kidnapped. Al, her good friend, was one of her tormentors. He later killed himself by jumping into the chasm.

"Maybe we can get through them together," I say, and she nods comfortingly. She smiles politely like a mother.

"Tobias, if it helps any, keep in mind that next week we are getting married, and tomorrow she are visiting my parents and Caleb and his family," she tells me. Tomorrow I would actually meet her parents. Technically, I met her mom on Visitation Day, but the whole conversation was pretty awkward. I have never meet her parents or brother before.

"Yeah, that helps," I tell her, and she smiles that motherly smile again.

"Just try to go to sleep, I'll sing to you as you go to bed, okay," she tells me. I nod. "I love you, Tobias, I'm so happy I got to meet you."

"I love you too, Tris, I'm so happy you transferred to Dauntless, you saved me from being factionless," I remind her. She kisses me on the top of the head, and I lay my head on my pillow.

"All of me, loves all of you," she begins to sing. I do love all of her, all her curves and all her edges. "I love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections." She still loved me even though I was cruel. She helped me become more kind. "Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you." We already give our all to each other. "You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning," she sings, and I fall asleep to her words.


	7. Meeting the Family

**Emma Claire 145: Thank you, I always like to include singing in my stories.**

**LilyGold23: Thank you!**

Chapter 7: Meeting The Family

Tris POV:

"Tobias, wake up, it's time to get on the train," I yell, ripping the covers off the bed. He jumps out.

"Okay, okay," he mumbles, getting into the shower. Minutes later he comes out wearing a tight black tee shirt, black jeans, and converse. I was wearing a tight black dress with a low neckline, black leather boots, and a leather jacket. In addition, my eyes were traced with dark mascara.

A few months ago, government leaders created a new law that people in other factions can visit each other, but they have to have permission and can't stay more than 12 hours, and can't spend the night. Max gave us permission last night to leave the compound.

"You think your family will accept you wearing that?" he asks. He did have a point. My brother is probably mad that I have an older boyfriend, and the way I was dressing wasn't exactly selfless for my parents.

I shrug. "I'm not Abnegation anymore," I say. "I'm Dauntless, and they will learn to accept that." He nods, and we run out to the trains.

"Where should we go first?" Tobias asks.

"Caleb," I answer, as we run and jump on the train. We were the only people on the train. The train first went to Amity and Candor, and then Erudite. We sat in the car for a half an hour, and then we heard the train toot and jump off. I'm now more graceful jumping off, most of the time I land on my feet.

We walk around the futuristic Erudite headquarters. Glass domes, and libraries by the dozen. When we get to a residential neighborhood, we walk around until we find a house that says "Prior" on it, and knock. Caleb answers the door, wearing a blue suit and tie, holding one of the twins. He's wearing little blue feetie pajamas. I wrap my arms around Caleb.

" I miss you so much," I exclaim. He hugs me back.

"Me too, Beatrice, come on in," he says, motioning inside the large tutor style house, which was larger than our apartment. His wife, Martha, sat on the couch rocking another little twin back and forth. Tobias and I sat on the couch across from her.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb has told me all about you," she says, hugging me and Tobias.

"Nice to meet you, what are the twins' names?" I ask.

"Caleb is holding Matthew, and I'm holding Scott," she tells me. She hands me Scott, who had a goofy look on his face. Caleb handed Tobias Matthew, who was sound asleep.

"Beatrice, why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend," Caleb says, sitting next to Martha.

"Actually he's my fiancée, and my name is now Tris, his name is Tobias, Tobias Eaton," I tell them. I then remember about how he is Marcus' son, and we are in Erudite.

"Are you Marcus Eaton's son?" Caleb asks. Tobias nods. "Were you actually abused, we won't tell anyone?"

"Yes," he answers seriously. "Even if you did tell anyone I wouldn't mind." Caleb nods.

For the next few hours, we talk all about getting married, having children, how things are going in Dauntless, our parents. We left happily; the visit was better than I thought it would be. Caleb didn't even say anything about Tobias' age, maybe he didn't notice.

We get onto the train that takes us to Abnegation. The ride felt longer, even though it took only twenty minutes. We hop out, and everyone stares at me. I wasn't selfless enough for them; I showed my beauty through makeup and revealing dresses. He showed his through tight shirts. I'm happy I left here, and I'm sure Tobias is too. He admires the gray clothed people, taking the whole experience. I then remember. "What should we tell them about your father?" I ask. He looks down, frustrated.

"Tell them the truth, Tris," he says sadly. I nod. This had been a sensitive subject, but it had to come up sometime. I remember the dinner before the Choosing Ceremony, how they said he was just a rebellious teen. That Marcus was too kind to be an abuser. The fact I believed them is disgusting. We walk down the dirt road in silence, until I reach out house, and knock twice. My mom comes to the door, shock on her face.

"Beatrice," she exclaims, wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you so much, I love you." I walk into the dark home we lived in, a candle lit in the center of the table. My father sat at the chair. "Our little Beatrice and her fiancée have visited us!" I walk over to my father.

"What on earth are you wearing, Beatrice," he exclaims. Tobias looks down solemnly; probably remembering what life was like in Abnegation.

"My Dauntless clothes, and my name is Tris," I answer him, taking a seat at the table. It seemed like just yesterday I sat here, eating my peas and mashed potatoes.

"Well, we were just fixing dinner, oh, I remember your boyfriend from the day I visited, I forget, is it Four?" she asks, chopping up vegetables.

"Tobias Eaton," he answers. She drops her knife and looks back surprised. My father looks up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Marcus' son," my father exclaims, his eyes widened. Tobias nods solemnly. "Oh my, Beatrice, you are dating a boy two years older than you!" He didn't even care about the fact he was Marcus Eaton's son.

"Yes, I am father," I answer him, and I then courageously get on my tippy toes and kiss him. My dad goes pale, and my mom lets out a small shriek.

"You don't do that in public, Beatrice," he yells.

"I'm not Abnegation, anymore, Dad, I'm Dauntless," I answer him. He lets out a huff of air through his nose.

"Wait, Tobias, were you abused?" my mom asks. He nods. She looks astounded. "I don't believe it."

"I would lie, Mrs. Prior," he mumbles flatly. He looks like he is controlling pure rage.

"Okay, I believe you," she says unconvincingly. "Let's sit down at the table, dinner is ready," she says, and we sit and she dishes out mashed potatoes, peas, and mildly seasoned chicken, with some vegetable soup. We eat our meal almost silently.

"Beatrice, I don't know if I approve of this, he is so much older than you," my father exclaims. Now I am just fed up with him!

"I don't need you to approve of it anymore, dad, I am my own person," I retort. His face is twisted with rage. He slams down the paper in his hands.

"You are my daughter Beatrice, I don't care what your Dauntless friends and boyfriend think of it, but this is unacceptable. Think of how the ugly Dauntless feel, you revealing your beauty like that! Besides, you shouldn't even be in Dauntless, you are a traitor," he yells. My mom tries to calm him, but I stand up.

"First of all, my name is Tris Prior, soon to be Eaton, and I'm not your little Abnegation girl anymore. I don't care what the ugly Dauntless think, it is their problem, not mine. If you have a problem with that, your narrow mind isn't my problem," I yell, simmering with rage.

"You can leave now Beatrice, and I'm not going to your wedding. Your boyfriend is a liar and way to old for you," he yells. Tobias now stands up.

"I'm not a liar," he yells, slamming his hands on the table. "Don't you ever call me that again, or else! I would never lie about child abuse! It's only a two year age gap, and we love each other so much. I love your daughter, and would never do anything to harm her," he says. In the heat of the moment, I am suddenly blushing with glee. He loves me, and would never harm me. I get back into Six mode, a mode I hate being in with my parents.

"Come on, Tobias," I yell, running out the door. He follows behind me. I exit my old house, not sure what to think.


	8. Candor or Dauntless?

**Guest: Thank you for taking the time to review. I will look into developing her mom's character better in further chapters.**

**Emma Claire 145: Thank you so much! I really appreciate great reviews like yours! I wanted to build tension in that chapter!**

**LilyGold23: You'll see**

Chapter 8: Candor or Dauntless

Tobias POV:

"Come on, Tris, you have to," I plead. She rolls her eyes as she puts on a black dress with tights. It is the night before our wedding, and it is a Dauntless tradition to play Candor or Dauntless, which is like truth or dare but cooler, before your wedding. She better hurry up, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and the Abnegation initiate Eliza are all waiting in Uriah's apartment. Uriah is a Dauntless government leader, along with Marlene.

"Fine, Tobias," she mutters and we walk out the door to the Dauntless leaders' apartments. We find Uriah and Marlene's door and knock on it.

"Come in," they all yell. We walk in to find all of them sitting on the floor of Uriah's room in a circle.

"We've been waiting," Zeke yells, and we take a seat in-between Lynn and Marlene. "Okay let's get started, does everyone know the rules?" Zeke asks. We all nod. "Okay, I'll start, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless, because I'm not a pansycake," he yells. It has been like the fiftieth time Uriah has tried to bring pansycake back.

"Pansycake will never happen Uriah," Shauna yells, and Uriah gives her a glare and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, Uriah, go to the infirmary with a watermelon under your shirt, and tell one of the nurses your in labor," Zeke smirks. We all laugh.

"Is that even legal?" Eliza asks innocently.

"Anything is legal in Dauntless," Zeke laughs, and Uriah grabs a watermelon from the fridge and runs out the door. Zeke follows him.

Ten minutes later, they come back, both laughing and Uriah has a black eye. "What happened?" I ask.

"The nurse was tougher than you think," Uriah laughed, and we all started laughing. "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Dauntless," she answers confidently.

"Okay, let Zeke give you a makeover," Uriah smirks. Marlene lets out a big groan as Zeke lets out a mischievous laugh. She went into the bathroom and got out her makeup bag.

Ten minutes later Marlene was covered in mascara mustaches, at least two pounds of rosy red blush, and a uni-brow. She looked ridiculous. We all laughed, and she playfully punched Zeke.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks.

"Candor," I answer.

"Pansycake," Uriah yells.

"What is your real name?" she asks. No way I'm telling anyone my real name! Is she crazy? I take off me shirt. I notice Tris giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I figured that would happen," Marlene mumbles, and I ask Tris, Candor or Dauntless?

"Dauntless," she answers, her blonde hair traveling in the breeze. She is so beautiful. The sad part is that she won't admit it. She always points out her flaws, but there are so many more good things. She is beautiful not in the way she looks, or how she acts, but just in the way she is. Her bright fire burning, her jumping first is the way she is-Divergent.

"I dare you to dress in your most scandalous clothing and find Eric, and ask him about what happened last night. When he says he doesn't have an idea what your talking about, beat him senseless," I say, my grin widening. She looks like a deer in headlights. I expect her to take of her shirt in two seconds.

"Fine," she groans, and we walk back to our apartment together. She gets into a short, tight leather dress, even tighter than the one she wore to her parents. It came to the high thigh, and the top of the dress was a low cut. She puts on a ton of makeup, and leather boots. "Like what you see?" she asks, playfully kissing me.

"Yeah," I answer shyly, feeling awkward about the question. She just smiles. We walk down to Eric's apartment. She knocks on the door, and Eric answers groggily.

"What?"

"So, about last night," she begins, trying to hide a grin. He looks shocked, and looks around as if someone were to tell him what to say.

"Umm, what do you mean?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she yells, and punches him in the face. She throws him to the ground and punches his nose until it bleeds. She continues this until he is out cold.

The rest of the game was fun, we got Eliza to lick Uriah's clothes, and Shauna to run around the compound naked. Christina told us she had a crush on Al, who new? After the game, Tris and I walked back to our apartment. It was the last night we would be just boyfriend and girlfriend.


	9. Wedding Part 1

**Emma Claire 145: Thank you**

**Four Six Tobias Tris: Thank you**

** .initiate: Thank you**

**LilyGold23: Thank you and nice play on words**

**To make the story flow better, I will be dividing the wedding into parts. **

Wedding Pt. 1

Tris POV:

I sit in a salon chair. A group of Dauntless hairstylists flock around my hair. I have told them at least twenty times I just want it in a simple Abnegation bun, but they can't seem to listen.

"Tris, this would look really pretty if we gave it blue and purple streaks," one of them suggests, showing me a picture card. It looked awful.

"No, just an Abnegation bun," I exclaim. They all scowl at me. They then twist my hair into a bun.

"Sorry, Tris, we were just surprised-," they begin, but I just cut them off.

"It's fine," I answer, a little too sharply. They smile, as if they have dealed with thousands of brides before. They hand me a hand mirror, and I admire my bun. It reminds me of my mother, doing my hair. I then remember our visit. Will she even come? "Thank you, it's beautiful," I say, and sit up. Flocks of beauticians surround me.

"We must do your makeup, Tris," they say, holding kits of makeup and lipstick in their hands. I force a smile and sit in another chair. I didn't think getting married would be so complicated.

I escape the beauty swarm an hour later, and I have to put on my dress. I find Christina wearing a black bridesmaids dress. "Are you excited?" she asks me.

"How could I not be?" I laugh, and walk into the dress fitting room. I find a flowing white gown in front of me, and some more beauticians surrounding it.

Another half-hour later I am in my gown. A limo takes us to the chapel in Amity. Thank God I don't have to jump in this dress.

Worry swells me. Who will walk me up the aisle without my dad? What if someone objects? What about my mom? I tuck these worries away, as I climb out the limo, ready to be Mrs. Eaton.


	10. Wedding Part 2

**Emma Claire 145: Thank you so much! Reviews like yours brighten my day!**

**Angelo di Luce: Thank you! No-war stories are my favorite.**

**TobiasEverdeenJackson22456: I probably won't include him, but thank you for the suggestion.**

**LilyGold23: Yeah, me too!**

**Mintclaw: Thank you!**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow if you liked this story! I really appreciate it! Also some of you want to know what the wedding dress and bridesmaid's dress look like. I will post the links below.**

**Wedding Dress: Product_Cap-Sleeve-Wedding-Dress-with-Illusion-Neckline-CMK513_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns**

**Bridesmaids:** ** Product_Bobbin-Net-Dress-with-Illusion-Neckline-VW360037_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-All-Bridesmaid-Dresses (black color)**

Chapter 10: Wedding Part 2 (Ceremony and Pictures)

Tobias POV:

I stand on the aisle next to the Amity minister. Today is the day I marry Tris Prior, or should I say Tris Eaton. The orchestra is playing "Here Comes the Bride." Tears begin to well in my eyes as Uriah, Zeke, and Will walk up the aisle, along with Christina, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene. Behind the people is Tris, looking beautiful in her dress.

We stare at each other, taking in each other's beauty. She smiles, trying to hold back her tears. When the time comes, we place the rings on each other and say our vows.

"I pronounce, Tris Ashley Eaton and Tobias Thomas Eaton man and wife, you may kiss," the minister announces, and grab onto her. We kiss, and I feel the same rush I felt when we kissed by the chasm for the first time. I let go, and she smiles. We walk out hand in hand.

The party greets us with confetti guns popping in the air. We are drenched with the rainbow colors. I scoop her up and carry her into the Limo, ready for the wedding pictures

Once the party gets into the Limo, we drive to an Amity orchard, with a picturesque river flowing. The location has been deemed the most popular place to get wedding pictures taken.

The ride is bumpy, we hop over little potholes and bumps every minute or so. Tris just laughs, and I can't get enough of her.

"Hey, guys," Christina yells, we all turn to her attentively. "I just wanted to say that Will proposed to me last night." Our mouths gape open in shock. Why, this is an exciting day!

"Congrats," Tris cries, giving Christina a hug. Uriah and Zeke pat Will on the back, who's cheeks are crimson. Christina smiles a giddy smile.

We pull into a ditch, and climb out. I help Tris climb out, grabbing her at the waist, the same place I told her to keep tension. She giggles and hops out. We walk over to the brook, who's water flows peacefully over rocks. It is like a tamer version of the chasm.

The wedding photographer hops out of his car, wearing a red sweatshirt with yellow pants. He pulls out his camera and adjusts the lense. "Okay, can we get a formal picture of everyone," he says, and we all line up. "Okay, now a picture with the couple, kissing perhaps." I pull Tris in, and she rests her lips softly on mine. Snap!

The rest of the pictures were typical. The groomsmen and I did a picture where the tried to pitch me over the river, and Tris did one where the bridesmaids were popping out of her back. We walk back into the limo, ready for the reception.


	11. Wedding Part 3 (Final Part)

**Thank you for great reviews! Sorry for late update!**

Chapter 11: Wedding pt. 3 (Reception)

Tris POV

We ride the bumpy rode to Dauntless. We are renting out the pit and cafeteria for the reception. My head bobbles up and down as the ground rises and falls on the narrow road. We climb out and go to the headquarters, where I would have to jump from the roof again, in a wedding dress.

I take a deep breath, and am ready to feel myself tip over, before a warm hand grabs mine. I turn to my left, to find Tobias. "We jump together," he says, and we leap, the wind carrying us until we hit the net. The rest of the party follows, some more shocked than others. I feel out of place here, in my white dress and simple Abnegation bun.

We walk down to the cafeteria, where we would be eating. The party members from other factions seemed shocked, admiring the wild Dauntless with piercings and tattoos. That's when I feel the tap on my shoulder.

"Hi honey," a familiar voice says. I turn around, and my mother, wearing the gray dress I used to wear was next to me. I gasp, and I hope she doesn't notice. She throws her arms around mine, and I accept her embrace.

"Mom, I didn't think you would come," I gasp, hysterical. She smiles.

"I would never miss my little girl's wedding," she says. I bury my face in her shoulder.

"But dad," I begin, but she puts a finger to my lips.

"He's not here, Tris," she reminds me. I was surprised she called me Tris not Beatrice.

I take a seat at the table next to Tobias. The whole Dauntless population was invited, so the tables were a bit crowded. Silverware clattered on the table as we ate, and then Max started talking.

"I would personally like to congratulate Tris and Tobias Eaton on their marriage. Best of luck to the couple," he announces, and the whole group pounds their mugs, like my initiation. With encouragement from Christina, we stand on the table. I feel that same rush as when the Dauntless applauded me during my initiation. Suddenly, the ground swoops from under me, and a group of Dauntless, including Christina, are carrying Tobias and me, just like initiation. We hold hands as the group takes us to the Pit for some dancing.

Tobias and I take each others hands, as the DJ plays our song, All of Me. We slowly rock back and forth, our heads touching. At the end of the song, we kiss, causing the crowd to go wild.

The rest of the night we dance. Some dances were wilder than others. The only thing I can clarify, is that I am Mrs. Eaton, and Tobias loves me.


	12. Christina's Announcement

**Thank you for great reviews!**

Chapter 12: Christina's Announcement

Tobias POV:

It has been about six months since our wedding, and we are happier than ever! Next week is Christina and Will's wedding, and a month after that is Choosing Day. Oddly, we haven't Christina since the wedding. Sometimes we see Will rush into the cafeteria and bring food back to his apartment, but never Christina.

Tris skips into the apartment, a smile on her face. "Tobias, I got my ears pierced," she squeals, and tucks her hair behind her ears, showing me her ears, which had black bulbs pierced in them. I kiss the top of her head.

"They look great," I tell her, and she smiles.

"I got a letter from Christina, odd right," she says, handing me a letter which had "Christina Baxter and Will Lopez" on the top. I tear open the envelope, and out pops a black and white picture on the ground. I pick it up off the ground and Tris and I observe it. It is black and white, and makes the shape of a face. "Ultrasound," Tris exclaims.

"What does that mean?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Christina is pregnant.

"Christina must be pregnant! Let's read the letter," Tris exclaims, holding up the letter. She read it out loud. "Dear Eaton Family, you are probably wondering why you haven't seen me in forever. Well, I'm pregnant, and have been since your wedding. I was three months pregnant at the wedding, and we didn't want to tell you in fear of miscarriage. As soon as you receive this letter, come to my apartment. PS, I am thirty-six weeks pregnant," she says, her voice in shock. "Let's go see her!" she says, pulling on a black fleece coat and running out the door. I follow her down to their apartment. We knock, and Will answers.

"You got the letter, I take it," he says. Tris nods, smiling. "Nice earrings Tris," Will says.

"Thank you, where is Christina?" Tris asks. We walk into the cluttered apartment.

"In the bedroom," he tells us. "Christina, Tris and Tobias are here," he yells, and Christina waddles out. Her stomach is huge, and seems even larger with her willowy frame, she plops on a couch and sits next to us.

"Oh my God Christina, why didn't you tell me?" Tris shrieks.

"In case of miscarriage," she grumbles, picking up some book.

"Yeah, but," I begin, but I realize I don't want to argue with Christina. "Okay, is it a boy or girl?" I ask.

"Girl," she tells me.

"Chris what if you go into labor on your wedding day?" Tris asks.

"I'm not due for another three weeks," she reminds us.

"Babies can come early, honey," Will tells her. She shrugs.

"It will be the happiest day of my life then," she smiles.

"Oh Christina, I'm so happy for you. I take it no baby shower," Tris says.

"Yeah, I didn't want a ton of people to know about the baby before she was born," Christina says.

"Well, congrats," I say. "We have to go now Tris, the meeting," I remind her. The trainers had to go to a meeting for initiate teaching or something like that. Tris says her goodbyes and we exit, equally surprised an shocked.


	13. Addy

**Sorry for late update! I've super busy with basketball and school. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's going to be an exciting one!**

Chapter 13: Addy

Tris POV:

It has been a day since Christina told us about her baby, and I'm still surprised. I can't believe Christina would get pregnant without telling us! I understand miscarriage, but this late! Whatever, it is early morning so Tobias and I head down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. We go through the line, I get some muffins and he gets Dauntless cake. "This early in the morning?" I ask. He laughs.

"Ah, Tris, it's never to early for Dauntless cake," he says taking a seat next to Uriah. I laugh, and take bites out of my muffin. Then my phone, a new invention for the Dauntless only, rings and I flip the top. It's Will. I walk into the corner of the cafeteria, near the infirmary.

"Hello," I say into the phone. I hear cries and screams in the background. "Will, is everything okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," he says. His voice is frantic but joyful. "It's just that Christina just had her baby," he says. I gasp.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes, get over to the infirmary now. She went into labor right after you left our apartment," he tells me, and I hang up and run over to Tobias.

"Tobias, we have to get to the infirmary now, Christina just had her baby," I say, shoving the muffin into my face. He gives me a shocked look, but gets up and we race to the infirmary.

We walk in and scurry to the maternity wing. A receptionist asks who we are visiting, and we tell her Christina Baxter. She tells us to go to room 22. We walk down and knock on the door.

Christina is sitting in the hospital bed, rocking her daughter. Her hair is all frizzy, and she is wearing a black and purple spotted hospital gown. Will sits on a chair next to her, tears in his face.

"Hi, Tris, Four," she whispers, soothing the baby.

"Hi," I say quietly. "Have you named her?" I ask.

"Yes, Addy Lopez," she tells me. I walk over to her and the baby. Addy is little and has twinkling blue eyes and chubby cheeks. She doesn't have a lot of hair, just a few wisps.

"How big is she?" I ask.

"She's a little runt, only five pounds, fifteen ounces, but she is perfectly healthy, and we love her so much," Christina says, handing me the baby. I rock it back and forth. A nurse barges in and tells us that we have to leave, so we walk to our apartment, for we have a day off.

"Tobias, when I was holding that baby, I had a revelation, and I want to have a child with you," I say awkwardly. He stares at me shocked.

"Well, Tris, you are only seventeen, and I just turned twenty," he says.

"I don't care, I'll be eighteen by initiation, and that is in only a month," I plead.

"Tris, you will have to get over your fear though," he reminds. I bite my lip.

"I know, I am Six right?" I say. I then droop my lower lip, and he smiles.

"I know, but," he begins, but I cut him off with a kiss, a very long one, in fact. We lock lips until I need air. "Okay, fine, we'll start trying after Christina and Will's wedding." I smile, and he picks me up and twirls me in the air, and we kiss. In a few years, little children will be calling me Mommy.

It is a beautiful thought.


	14. Little Surprises

**Sorry for extremely late update!**

Chapter 14: Little Surprises

Tris POV:

"Would you like that colored?" I ask Christina, who is sitting in the reclining chair next to me. It has been six months since Addy was born, and Christina wants her footprints, along with the line "Love Will Conquer" on her arm. Christina and Will postponed the wedding until Addy was old enough to be in it.

"No thanks, and I don't mean this bluntly, but are you pregnant yet?" Christina asks as I write on her arm with the needle. The question startles me, and I almost drop the needle. We have been trying for the past six months and still no baby. I heave a deep sigh.

"No, not yet," I sigh, as I finish the drawing. She stands up. I look up at her. She isn't as skinny as she used to be, motherhood wrecked her figure. There are little bits of pudge on her stomach and legs.

"Tris, every hardship will be worth it when you cradle your little baby in your arms. Can I tell you a secret? You can only tell Tobias," she says quietly. I take her to the back of the parlor and we sit in black chairs.

"You can tell me anything Christina," I say comfortingly.

"Addy was an accident," she spurts out and breaks down in tears. I rub her back and offer her my shoulder. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would judge me, being from Abnegation. I was also thinking of giving her up for adoption."

"Oh Chris," I say dumfounded. She sniffles and sobs, dampening my black tank top. "I would never judge you." She looks up at me and smiles through the tears.

"Thanks," she mutters, calming herself. "Trust me Tris, as soon as see the baby in your arms, you'll never want to let go of it," she cries. As she grabs her purse to leave, I feel bile brewing up in my throat. I quickly dash to the wastebasket and let loose the contents of my stomach. Christina quickly runs over and pulls my hair back while soothing me.

"Tris, if I were you, I would take a pregnancy test when you get home," she says smiling, and dashes away gleefully.

I already decided to take the year off from training initiates just in case. I can't wait. Even though I feel sick, I dash merrily down the hall into our apartment. Tobias sits on the bed, thumbing through a magazine. I run to the bathroom, open up a box of pregnancy tests, and pee on one. I shake it, and it reads positive. I hold back a shriek. I do the same for three other tests and they all come back positive. "Tobias, get in here," I yell. He runs in.

"Yes, Tris," he says crouching by my side.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
